


Million Dollar Bills

by seblaiens



Series: Million Dollar Bills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a glee kink meme prompt. Blaine is an intern at a law firm, and Sebastian is his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of major age difference and sexual happenings in semi-public places in later chapters. Cross-posted on tumblr and livejournal.

Working during the summer wasn’t how Blaine had envisioned his break to go.

He had hoped that after the stress of taking his junior year finals, the SAT, and the ACT he would have time for carelessly lying in the backyard behind his parents’ house, hanging out with his friends from Dalton and occasionally going to one of the Warbler’s summer break parties. Instead he had to fight tooth and nail with his father every family dinner over what he was going to do with his life after college. The fights with his father weren’t loud arguments, topped off with screaming and throwing things, but instead calm discussion where his father’s argument’s sounded so grown up, so educated that Blaine felt like his soul was crushed every time they would stop talking about the topic of college, and instead move on to something else.

Just a few months ago Blaine was so sure that he wanted to go to New York, L.A. or some other city that was known for having the talented and famous. He wanted to study performing arts at a college that specialized in training him for his big break that would conveniently happen in his last year of college, so he wouldn’t have to be a waiter after college and could instead start performing right away. Blaine had always been good at living inside his fantasies, and until now nothing had ever changed the plan he had laid out for himself years ago, when he noticed that people liked it when he opened his mouth and started singing.

But instead of performing at Six Flag’s to earn some practical experience with entertaining people, he’s standing in front of an intimidating building in the middle of Columbus, the sun making it hard to breathe in his black suit his father had bought with him a few months ago.‘You look handsome. Very grown up,’ his dad had said while Blaine tugged at the sleeves of the soft material, feeling so out of place he just wanted to go home and crawl under his covers. Instead he had taken his father’s compliment, smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and soldiered on. He had only worn the suit once before, for his grandmother’s funeral.

A quick glance at his watch told Blaine that it was 8:23 am. He needed to walk into the law firm now, or else he’d be late for his first day, and he really didn’t want to make the impression that he was slacking already. Sighing once more, Blaine started crossing the street on which he had parked his car ten minutes prior. The glass doors that led into the law firm proudly stated “Clarington’s & Smythe’s” in slanted letters, elegant and yet modern.

The inside of the building was as intimidating as the outside, with high ceilings and dark wood everywhere. There was a waiting area directly next to the entrance, a water spender next to some comfortable looking couches with red and orange pillows. He suddenly urged to take a long sip of water, hopefully drowning himself in the process. Calling himself ridiculous in his mind, Blaine let his eyes wander of the rest of the room. He could see a receptionist at the end of the room, a phone pressed between her shoulder and ear while she was furiously typing on her computer. There was an elevator and stairs, and a few doors down a short hallway. Blaine counted eight steps until he reached the front desk.

The lady sitting at the computer smiled at him and held up a finger for a few seconds, signaling Blaine to wait until she was done with her conversation. Her black hair was styled up into an artful bun, and her minimal make up made her seem very young. Blaine wondered if she had started as an intern here too, and if she had been as nervous as him her first day.

“Sorry for that,” she said while standing up and walking around the counter, “I’m Tina Cohen-Chang, and you must be Blaine! We talked on the phone a few days ago.”

“Yes, Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you,” Blaine replied and held out his hand to shake Tina’s. He winced when he noticed how sweaty and cold his palm was. He probably wasn’t making the best impression on Tina, but if she was grossed out by him, she didn’t show it.

“You’ll be interning for Sebastian Smythe, one of the owners of the company,” Tina explained while walking towards the elevator with Blaine, pressing the button for the top floor when they entered. “He will explain your responsibilities to you later, I don’t really know what he has in plan for you,” she continues with a slight smile at Blaine, obviously trying to lighten his mood and get him relaxed.

“Mr. Smythe expects you to do your best, but he’s very fair if you happen to make a mistake,” Tina added when she saw that it didn’t really help.

Blaine smiled and nodded, wondering how much of what Tina said was the truth and not just her being polite.

They reached the 12th floor, a small noise indicating the doors opening. The hallway looked exactly like the one downstairs, in the first floor, except that there were only two doors; one on the right, and one on the left. The names Clarington and Smythe were branded on small sliver rectangles and nailed on the doors. Tina walked with him to the door with the Smythe plate on it and knocked thrice before stepping back and waiting. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, which left Blaine to wonder if Mr. Smythe had been waiting for him. Of course he’s been waiting for you, he told himself, he’s gonna have to teach you how to do everything in his office.

Blaine knew that his father and Mr. Smythe were roughly the same age, as they had known each other from high school, and later even went to the same college. While his father and Sebastian weren’t that close, Blaine had heard his name at dinners before. Mr. Smythe looked younger than Blaine had expected him to from the stories his father had told him. Gray hairs were starting to grow at the sides of his head, but it didn’t make him look old as much as it made him look… mature and sexy? Blaine blushed at the thought; it was a Warbler inside-joke that Blaine was into older men, and ever since the guys had started teasing him about it he had been noticing it was somewhat true. His crush, Jeremiah, had been older than him as well, if only by a few years. Blaine vehemently denied his attraction any time someone made a comment about it, though.

“You must be Blaine,” Sebastian said, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake. For the second time this day Blaine cursed his bodily functions, trying to discreetly wipe his hand off his pants before shaking Sebastian’s. Sebastian’s hand was warm, and not at all clammy. He probably shakes hundreds of hands each day, Blaine thought. He was an attorney with many clients, after all.

“Thank you, Tina,” Sebastian added with a nod towards her, and she smiled at Sebastian and quickly squeezed Blaine’s shoulder before turning around and disappearing into the elevator, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway with Mr. Smythe standing in the doorway to his office.

“Well, come in, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded and stepped into Mr. Smythe’s office. The whole inside of the building must have been designed with the same theme in mind, since Mr. Smythe’s furniture was also limited to dark shades of wood. There was another door in the room, presumably leading to Sebastian’s actual office, since the room Blaine stepped in seemed more like a reception. There was a heavy and expensive looking wooden desk with a computer and a phone on it and several shelves full of books concerning laws of the US and Ohio were lined up on each side of the room. A big window behind the desk illuminated the room.

“This is where you will work,” Mr. Smythe mentioned while pointing at the desk. “My office is in the adjacent room, and you are free to knock any time if you need my help or have any questions.”

Blaine nodded. Mr. Smythe gazed at Blaine’s face, and Blaine felt his cheeks heat up under the intense stare.

“You seem quiet.”

“Oh- no. No. I’m just a little nervous. It’s the first time I’m interning at a law firm,” Blaine hurriedly explained. He didn’t want Mr. Smythe to think he wouldn’t be able to speak up when needed to, as he thought Blaine was here to contemplate studying law. Sebastian nodded and smiled, walking over to the desk.

“I wrote down the password for the computer for you here,” Sebastian pointed to a post it note stuck on the monitor of the computer, “but it would be best if you remember it quickly.”

Blaine nodded and followed his boss over to the table, sitting down when Mr. Smythe indicated for him to take place. The leather seat seemed as expensive as everything else in the building, and Blaine felt as out of place as he felt when trying on his suit for the first time, if not even more so. But, being the optimist he tries to be, Blaine told himself that this is a good opportunity to see if having a normal job, like his father likes to call it, fits to him. Even though he already knows that he’s more comfortable singing in front of thousands of people than he ever will be in an office surrounded by books and seriousness.

-

Blaine’s first day at his new job hadn’t been very exciting. Mr. Smythe had given him a basic outline of his duties, ranging from making copies of documents, to sitting in in meetings with clients and taking notes. He had spent his lunch break getting to know Tina, who took classes at a local college while working part time as the receptionist. When she wasn’t there, anther women named Marley took over her job, she explained to Blaine over coffee and muffins. She also told him about the other man who had helped Sebastian in starting the company, Mr. Hunter Clarington. Blaine had the feeling that there was more to the relationship between Tina and Hunter from the way her whole body language changed when talking about him.

At work, Mr. Smythe had looked over Blaine’s shoulder the whole day, leaving his office door open with view directly to where Blaine was seated. Blaine felt kind of… babied by these actions. Sebastian had constantly pointed out flaws or how Blaine could improve himself when Blaine had typed down the notes he took on the conversations with clients. While Blaine liked receiving constructive criticism when it came to performing, Mr. Smythe’s suggestions made him feel small and clumsy.

It also didn’t help that Blaine couldn’t keep his eyes off Mr. Smythe’s body. Each time he could see him move around in his office Blaine sneakily watched him out of the corner of his eyes, taking in his lean but muscular body. When Sebastian stood behind him reading the notes Blaine wrote down, his hot breath would tickle Blaine’s neck, a shudder rolling down Blaine’s spine each time he could feel the hot puff of air. Blaine had never even touched a boy, and each crush he had had until then was a school boy fantasy of holding hands and sharing chaste kisses. He had never felt the urge to jump someone’s bones and just let loose, but Mr. Smythe’s quiet sigh when checking his phone and soft brush against Blaine’s arm when putting it back in his pocket left Blaine agitated.

-

The next day Sebastian greeted him at the front door of his office again, letting his eyes wander down Blaine’s body before greeting him and letting him step inside. Blaine felt his ears burn when walking over to his desk to put down his bag, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of slight uncomfortableness from being ogled that obviously. When he turned around, Mr. Smythe was still looking at him.

“I was thinking maybe we could grab something for lunch together today,” Mr. Smythe said while walking over to Blaine. “I’ve known your father for a long time, but I’ve never had the pleasure to meet you or your brother.”

Blaine almost snorted when Sebastian mentioned Cooper. He didn’t think Cooper would really impress, since Sebastian seemed to like people who worked carefully and efficient. Cooper was like a sudden storm, leaving devastation everywhere he went.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Blaine answered with a smile.

-

Blaine soon found out that Mr. Smythe was actually fun to talk to when he was not criticizing Blaine’s work. He told Blaine a lot of old stories about his father and his shenanigans when they were still in high school. Blaine found out that Sebastian was two years younger than his dad, which meant that Sebastian was around 42.

“Are you really passionate about law, Blaine?” Sebastian asked when their lunch was brought by the waitress.

Blaine took a long sip of his water, thinking about how he wanted to answer Mr. Smythe. He was still Blaine’s boss, and telling your boss you don’t like what you’re doing didn’t seem like a good idea, but Blaine also didn’t want to lie to Sebastian. It felt like Sebastian would see right through him.

“I think this is a great opportunity to find out what I want to do after high school,” Blaine answered carefully. “Even if I don’t end up studying law it’s good to have experience in many different branches.”

Sebastian laughed at that answer.

“So your father made you do this?” He asked, starting to cut into the steak he ordered. Blaine didn’t know how to answer and instead just watched Sebastian as he chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed, his throat constricting and relaxing again. Blaine was suddenly very hot.

“Do you usually do what people in power positions over you tell you to?”

“It’s not like that!” Blaine argued, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. The way Sebastian talked about him agreeing to his father’s wish made him feel small, like Sebastian was standing behind him again, puffing hot, wet air onto his neck. “I promised my father I would look into different career paths before setting on one.”

Sebastian nodded, taking another bite of his food before bringing his attention back to Blaine, who hadn’t dared to touch his food yet.

“Eat.”

Blaine complied.

-

That night, Blaine had a dream about Sebastian. They were on a couch in the waiting area of the law firm, Sebastian’s hands all over Blaine’s body, his crotch pressed into Blaine’s leg. The dream felt so real, Blaine could still feel the hard outline of Mr. Smythe’s cock when he woke up.

-

“How old are you, Blaine?” Mr. Smythe asked a few days later while searching for a book in the room that had becomes Blaine’s office.

“I’m 17.”

Sebastian nodded, then replied; “You seem more mature than I was when I was a teenager.” Sebastian walked over to where Blaine was sitting at his desk, sorting through copies of cases that he had made earlier that day. He leaned onto the table next to the papers Blaine was sorting, so that he was sitting half on top of it.

“All I wanted to do when I was 17 was drink and fuck.”

“Some people just mature in different speeds,” Blaine replied, teasing Sebastian. They had fallen into a rhythm of Sebastian pointing out things Blaine felt self-conscious about, and Blaine trying to get back at Sebastian with snarky comments. It felt like Sebastian was teaching him more about clever comebacks than being a lawyer.

“Of course Richard Anderson’s golden son would never do something like getting drunk or hooking up with some guy he barely knows,” Sebastian teased right back. Comments about Blaine being too boring seemed to be his equivalent of Blaine’s preferred comeback of age jokes.

“I’m not as boring as you think, Mr. Smythe,” Blaine replied, trying to make his voice sound steady. He hadn’t known that Sebastian knew about him being gay, but he supposed it made sense, since he was in contact with Blaine’s dad. He wondered how often he talked about Blaine to Sebastian.

“I don’t quite believe you. You never show up late for work. Some days I have to throw you out so you finally leave and go home and you never seem to show up hung-over. Tell me, Blaine, what do you do when not amusing me?”

Blaine laughed, leaning back in his chair while looking up into Sebastian’s sparkling eyes.

“I spend time with my friends. I like to box and sing.”

“Boyfriend?” Sebastian asked, smirking at Blaine.

“N- no. No boyfriend,” Blaine replied, breaking eye contact and starting to shuffle through the documents on his desk again.

“Shame,” Sebastian said before getting up to walk back into his office. Blaine didn’t notice that Sebastian never seemed to find the book he was searching for.

-

They had lunch together a few times a week after the first time. In the second week of his one-month internship, they spent three of the five days they worked eating lunch together, each time going to a different restaurant. Sebastian took Blaine to a French restaurant where he force fed snails to Blaine because ‘it’s an important part of life to put things you think are gross into your mouth, Blaine. You might end up enjoying it.’ Blaine had almost choked on his food when Sebastian had winked at him. Blaine got back at Sebastian by suggesting a Chinese restaurant and ordering the spiciest food on the menu. He had been able to keep his cool due to his mother cooking all sorts of Asian cuisine for him ever since he was a little child, but Sebastian’s face was just that shade of red Blaine had wanted to see on him.

“I’m never going to trust you with food again, Anderson,” Sebastian coughed while Blaine just smiled as he put a piece of La Zi Ji between his teeth.

-

“How is your internship going?” Richard Anderson asked Blaine one evening over dinner. “Are you and Sebastian getting along?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, suppressing a smile when he thought about the weird, yet comfortable friendship he had started with the older man. “He’s helping me a lot.”

“That’s nice of him,” Blaine’s mother, Maria, interjected. “I’ve met him a few times and he’s always so charming. Not like your dad,” she laughed while her husband rolled her eyes at her.

“We should have him over for dinner some time,” Richard said before changing the topic to the latest college football news.

-

It was Friday of the second week of his internship and soon he’d get out of work. He hadn’t seen Sebastian a lot today – Tina had told him he had an important day in court. Blaine was disappointed that Sebastian didn’t think of taking him with him, but he also understood that taking your intern with you might seem kind of… unprofessional. When Sebastian had come back, he had just mumbled a quick hello to Blaine and then vanished into his office, not coming out of it until now.

“Blaine?” He looked up. Sebastian had opened the door to his office, looking out into the room Blaine was sitting in. “Could you come in here for a moment?”

Blaine complied, standing up from his desk, leaving his work behind without a thought. Sebastian looked tired and he was slouching a bit when walking back to his desk and sitting down. Blaine let his eyes wander of Sebastian’s office. Orange light from the sunset immersed the room in a warm light. Sebastian’s computer was the only thing in the room that seemed out of place, the white monitor in stark contrast with the muted brown and orange colors. Blaine wondered if they chose the wood theme to calm down hysterical clients, or if the building had looked like that before Clarington’s & Smythe’s had moved in there. Blaine walked over to where Sebastian was sitting in his big, comfortable looking office chair.

“Look here,” Sebastian said, pointing at his computer screen, where an online furniture store was pulled up “I’m thinking about buying a new bed, and I need someone else’s opinion.”

Blaine couldn’t stop his snort from coming out. Of course Sebastian wouldn’t ask him about something case related, instead trying to get his opinion on something as banal as furniture.

“Why are you laughing? I need the opinion of a younger man, since a lot of them will end up in there,” Sebastian replied turning in his chair a little so he could see Blaine’s face. Blaine felt his smile freeze on his face, his ears turning red again by Sebastian’s open statement on his sexuality. Blaine had supposed that Sebastian was gay, since he obviously didn’t have a problem with flirting with Blaine, but it was still unexpected to hear. Blaine wondered if his dad knew.

“Well, I like this one better,” Blaine answered, pointing to a bed that seemed higher than normal ones, “it fits to you, since your back might hurt in the morning and this takes away the struggle of getting up.”

Sebastian laughed and hit Blaine on his thigh, letting his fingers linger there for a few seconds. “You hurt me, Blaine,” he said before turning back to the computer and saving the tab as a bookmark. “Isn’t it a rule that you have to respect your elders?”

 

Blaine felt like his body had been set on fire by Sebastian’s touch.

-

On Monday, Blaine found himself sitting opposite Hunter Clarington at lunch, the man that had, together with Sebastian, started the law firm. Sebastian sat next to Blaine, telling Hunter about when Blaine had started interning and how much his work was appreciated. Mr. Clarington had been on a two week break where he had travelled to Thailand, Sebastian had explained to him, and that was one of the reasons Sebastian had agreed to taking an intern. Apparently he didn’t like being alone on the top floor of the law firm.

“How old are you, Anderson?” Hunter asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Sebastian and Blaine.

“I’m 17.”

“That’s young even for you, Smythe,” Hunter said calmly with a pointed look towards Sebastian that made Blaine squirm in his seat. He looked toward Sebastian, who was locked into a silent battle with Hunter, their gazes not breaking away from each other.

“How many poor Thai girls had to see you naked while you were gone?” Sebastian finally asked, breaking his gaze away taking a sip from his drink.

“Seeing me naked is a privilege,” Hunter said laughing, and just like that the uncomfortable atmosphere was broken. Blaine wondered how and when Hunter and Sebastian had met. Was it high school? College? His father had never mentioned Hunter before, always just talking about the Smythe part of the company.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Sebastian asked Hunter, who started grinning slightly before fixing his gaze on Sebastian again.

“I’ll probably be spending some time with Tina. I bet she’s been missing me desperately.”

“Don’t you dare hurt her in any way; she’s a great receptionist,” Sebastian said while stretching in his seat, putting his arm around Blaine’s seat. His thumb stroked over Blaine’s shoulder, the touch feather light and Blaine almost couldn’t feel it through his suit jacket. “I might have to force you to marry her if that means she’ll stay.”

“Ah Sebastian…” Hunter started, “I’m gonna get married as soon as you will, and we both know that’s legally not going to happen any time soon.”

“I could just drive to another state and get married there, Hunter. I’m not going to stay in Ohio forever,” Sebastian replied, his hand disappearing from around Blaine.

“Of course,” Hunter said quietly, “it’s not like you didn’t say the same thing twenty years ago.”

An awkward silence set over their table again and Blaine didn’t dare to move.

 

When Sebastian and Blaine got back to the office, Sebastian lingered around while Blaine got back to sorting and renaming documents, putting them in order of date. Sebastian walked around, his eyes shifting towards Blaine every minute or so while he pulled different books from his shelf. Blaine felt watched again, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as the first day where he thought Sebastian was just babysitting him to make sure he didn’t accidentally set something on fire.

“Are you searching something specific, Mr. Smythe?” Blaine asked when he had enough of Sebastian looming around the room.

“Are you a virgin, Blaine?” Sebastian asked out of the blue, like he had just been waiting for Blaine to say something?

“W- what?” Blaine asked, perplexed by his boss’ crude question.

“Have you ever had sex?” Sebastian repeated, stepping right up to Blaine and leaning on the desk.

“Why do you want to know?” Blaine fixed his stare onto his computer screen. He didn’t want to look into Sebastian’s eyes, as he was sure his face would turn tomato read if he could see his boss right now.

“So that means no?”

Blaine shook his head in affirmation. He looked away from his computer screen when he saw Sebastian moving in the corner of his eyes, the older man walking around the table next to Blaine.

“I don’t understand why,” Sebastian whispered, “I’d love to have you begging under me. Asking me to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Blaine felt his cock harden as Sebastian reached out to touch his neck, his fingers stroking over his pulse point. Blaine was sure Sebastian felt how fast his heart was beating. Then Sebastian pulled back his hand and went back into his office, the door closing behind him. Blaine was left alone, his dick hard and not knowing what the fuck had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of major age difference and sexual happenings in semi-public places. Also, this is un-beta'd and most of it was written in the middle of the night.

Blaine tiptoed around Sebastian. He didn’t know how to behave after their last conversation, where Sebastian had asked Blaine if he was still a virgin. The question had shaken Blaine to his core, who had been sure that the flirting between the two was only to humor them both, since Sebastian’s work days seemed pretty dull. But Sebastian had practically admitted to wanting to have sex with him, at least Blaine thought so. He couldn’t remember exactly what Sebastian had said, his heart had been beating too fast, a ringing in his ears from Sebastian’s blatant statement.

So Blaine opted to keeping it professional between them, for now. He made plans with Tina for lunch, and sometimes went out with Marley when Tina had classes. He had asked Tina about her relationship with Hunter, which turned out was at least as messed up as what Blaine experienced with Sebastian right now. Tina had started working at “Clarington’s and Smythe’s” when she was a freshman in college, two years ago, and had started an affair with Hunter after about six months of working for them. He had taken her out to dinners and they had sex, but whenever Tina thought Hunter would ask her to go steady, he would start talking about another woman he had met.

Blaine didn’t know if he admired Tina for being able to stay at her job, even though she had a conflicting relationship with her boss, or if she was incredibly stupid for not leaving and showing Hunter he couldn’t treat her like that. He wondered what he would do if he was her, knowing that he could be in a similar situation any time soon. The only difference was that his job wasn’t permanent and he could escape it in about two weeks. The only time he would have to see Sebastian was if his father really decided to start spending more time with his old friend again.

“Are you at least day dreaming about me?” A voice tore Blaine from his thoughts. Sebastian had snuck up on him while he was using the copy machine.

“You scared me,” Blaine said while putting the papers in a neat pile to occupy his hands.

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispered, his mouth directly next to Blaine’s ear. Blaine could feel the heat of Sebastian’s body on his back, they were standing so close together. Sebastian’s hands found Blaine’s hip, stroking lightly over Blaine’s suit jacket before slipping underneath it, Blaine’s thin dress shirt the only barrier between his skin and Sebastian’s hands. Blaine stood completely still while Sebastian’s lips hovered over his neck, his breath making goose bumps appear all over Blaine’s body.

“How are you today, Blaine?” Sebastian asked and Blaine could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Blaine swallowed hard, then answered, “I’m good.” His voice quivered. Sebastian’s lips pressed feather light kisses to Blaine’s throat while his hands still massaged Blaine’s hip

“You seem tense,” Sebastian whispered after leaving a wet trail up Blaine’s throat, “I could loosen you up if you want me to.”

Blaine whimpered. His cock was rock hard in his pants and he was beginning to sweat  
.  
“Was that a yes?”

Blaine nodded. Within seconds Sebastian had turned him around and pressed him into the copying machine that still printed out paper after paper. Their lips found each other while Sebastian’s hands wandered to Blaine’s back, sliding slowly lower and lower until they rested on Blaine’s ass, squeezing his cheeks. Blaine’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this with Sebastian, his boss. Blaine opened his mouth a little, allowing Sebastian’s tongue to stroke over his. It was like Blaine’s brain short-circuited the moment they exchanged spit. He threw his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, leaning up into the kiss to get closer to Sebastian.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Sebastian whispered when their lips parted, a string of saliva connected between their lips. Blaine just whimpered, his eyes still tightly closed shut. In the background of Sebastian’s and his own labored breathing he could hear the copy machine spitting out the last paper.

  
The kiss was the only thing that happened between them that day, Sebastian going back to his office after groping Blaine’s ass one last time and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Blaine was left to collect the documents with quivering hands, then taking the stairs to walk to the first floor to give Tina the papers she had requested. He didn’t take the elevator so he had time to cool down. When Tina had looked at him weirdly and asked him if he felt alright Blaine said he was just feeling a little under the weather.

-

The next day, Blaine found himself in Sebastian’s lap while the older man was sitting in his chair inside his office. He didn’t really know how it had happened himself. Sebastian had called him into his office, but instead of requesting Blaine to run for coffee or search something for him, he had asked Blaine to pick up a pen that had fallen on the floor. Blaine had felt his whole face heat up when he had bent down to retrieve the pen.

Blaine could feel Sebastian’s heartbeat against his fingers where he had put his hand onto Sebastian’s neck, his heart beating jut as fast as his own. Sebastian’s hands hand found their way underneath Blaine’s shirt, opening three of the lower buttons in the process. Blaine had loosened Sebastian’s tie and opened a few top buttons of Sebastian’s shirt, himself. They traded hot kisses, too much spit and their teeth knocking against each other, but Blaine didn’t care. Sebastian’s hands were cold on his overheating body and Blaine soon leaned back to take off his suit jacket.

“I want you to blow me,” Sebastian said, his pupils dilated wide with lust. Blaine nodded and got onto his knees clumsily, almost knocking down Sebastian’s keyboard from his desk in the process.

His knees almost immediately started hurting, the carpet on the floor not nearly as soft as he wished it to be. He opened Sebastian’s belt and fly and then Sebastian pulled his pants and underwear so far down that Blaine could get to his semi hard cock. Blaine licked his lips while he took Sebastian’s cock in his hand, the feeling so familiar but different from touching himself. Blaine felt his own cock jerk where it was still in his pants when he leaned down and closed his lips around the head of Sebastian’s cock, sucking lightly before tentatively letting his tongue run over the smooth skin.

Blaine could hear Sebastian’s breathing above him, could feel every movement of his body. Blaine looked up to see Sebastian close his eyes, his head leaned back onto the top of his chair. His hand moved to Blaine’s head, where he grabbed ahold of Blaine’s hair, loosening the gel Blaine had carefully applied that morning. Sebastian pressed down on Blaine’s head, making him take more of his cock into his mouth. Blaine carefully opened his mouth wider, scared of scraping Sebastian with his teeth. He could feel saliva gathering inside his mouth, some of it drooling out the side of his mouth and down Sebastian’s cock, making it easier for him to go farther down. He could feel his gag reflex acting up when he had about half of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth, his hand grabbing Sebastian’s thigh and pressing to make him stop.

“Come on, Blaine,” Sebastian said, his voice breathless, “I know you can do better.”

He continued pushing Blaine’s head down until Blaine’s lips touched the base of Sebastian’s dick. He couldn’t stay down for long, pulling off and coughing after a few seconds. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, who smirked down at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Determined to wipe the smirk off his face, Blaine took Sebastian’s cock into his mouth again, his hands stroking the base while he sucked and licked the head. He didn’t really taste anything except the pre-come he liked up with the tip of his tongue, definitely not like he had expected it to be. He had to lean back after a few seconds, swallowing down the spit and come that had collected inside his mouth.

“Come on,” Sebastian whispered again, his thumb stroking over Blaine’s swollen lips. Blaine huffed out a breath.

“It’s harder than it looks,” Blaine mentioned, remembering the few instances where he looked up porn. “I’m scared I’ll bite you.”

“Just remember to breathe through your nose.”

Blaine rolled his eyes before stroking his fist up and down Sebastian’s cock. He hadn’t really taken the time to look yet, too preoccupied with the excitement of being able to actually have someone wanting to be touched by him.

Sebastian’s cock was bigger than his own, the head flushed red and oozing pre-come. His pubic hair was trimmed short. Blaine felt weird staring for too long, but a quick glance up to Sebastian’s face told him that the older man didn’t have a problem with being ogled.  
“You’re doing fabulous, by the way,” Sebastian joked while spreading his legs wider. Blaine smiled and leaned back down again, pressing soft kisses to Sebastian’s balls while he still jerked his cock.

A knock on the door made them both freeze.

“Get under the desk,” Sebastian said quietly while pushing Blaine back, throwing his jacket under the desk, too.

“Come in,” Sebastian yelled while fixing his shirt and tie.

Blaine had to hold back a laugh at the situation he was in – his shirt rumpled, under a desk, with his boss’s dick just a few inches away from his face. He could see that Sebastian went back to only being half-hard, which was understandable since Blaine himself had softened a bit due to the unexpected knock. It scratched his ego a bit, knowing that Sebastian could cool down so quickly when Blaine was still kneeling between his legs.

“Hunter,” he could hear Sebastian say above him, “what do you want?” He could not hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Why so prissy, Sebastian? No time to catch up?” Blaine could hear Hunter counter while he stepped into the room. Blaine was incredibly glad that Sebastian’s desk went down all the way to the floor, so he couldn’t be seen from that side of the desk.

“I was actually looking for Blaine,” Hunter continued when Sebastian didn’t offer response. “I thought he would be here.”

“He’s getting coffee for me. I can tell him that you were looking for him when he comes back,” Sebastian replied, his leg stretching out next to Blaine under the table. The cramped position Blaine was in slowly got uncomfortable and he would soon have to move so he wouldn’t get a cramp in his thigh.

Blaine felt like his life got turned into a bad porno when he started shifting, his hands on Sebastian’s thighs so he wouldn’t lose balance. He could feel Sebastian’s muscles tightening at the touch, and Blaine had to bite back a laugh at just how ridiculous this whole situation was. He started letting his fingers stroke up and down Sebastian’s legs, seeing his cock jerk when Blaine blew hot air onto his groin.

“I just wanted to invite you two to a little get together at my house this Saturday,” Hunter said. “I know you won’t bother to show up unless you have some poor boy to harass for the evening.”

“Your parties are just so painfully heterosexual that I want to cover myself in glitter and sing Cindy Lauper to liven things up,” Sebastian said through clenched teeth when Blaine started licking up and down his cock.

“Well, I’m sure you two will gay it up a notch,” Hunter replied while his steps got quieter when he walked out of the room. Sebastian rolled back his chair when he heard the door shut.

“He didn’t know, did he?” Blaine asked.

“He totally knew,” Sebastian said, rubbing over his face with his right hand. Then he leaned his head back against the chair, looking down on Blaine.

“Continue.”

Blaine’s face flushed while he got comfortable between Sebastian’s legs again. His knees would probably be sore tomorrow, but he took Sebastian’s cock into his mouth with enthusiasm, sucking up and down while stroking over Sebastian’s balls. Sebastian’s hand found Blaine’s head again, encouraging him with slight guidance of his pace.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?”

Blaine nodded as best as he could with Sebastian’s cock still in his mouth, not even thinking about the question before agreeing. This might be his only chance of having sex with Sebastian, so Blaine wasn’t going to say no to anything he offered right now.

Sebastian took ahold of Blaine’s hair, pulling his mouth off his cock.

“Open your mouth,” Sebastian whispered, the hand that was not buried in Blaine’s hair stroking up and down his cock. Blaine complied, his heart thundering inside his ribcage so violently Blaine though he was going to have a heart attack sooner or later. He closed his eyes. He heard Sebastian moan quietly before he felt the first drop of his come touch his upper lip, sliding slowly down into his open mouth.

“Fuck,” Sebastian cursed, his come spilling now directly into Blaine’s mouth. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Blaine opened his eyes, seeing Sebastian’s flushed cheeks and some drops of sweat on his forehead. Sebastian’s come had gathered in his mouth, the fluid hot and kind of gross slipping down his tongue into his throat. He would have to swallow soon or he’d start coughing. Fortunately, Sebastian let off his grip in Blaine’s hair and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again to see Blaine’s swallow down his come.

Blaine couldn’t help but pull a face at the taste, which was nothing in comparison to the pre-come he had barely tasted. Sebastian laughed weakly, carefully pulling Blaine up into his lap again before kissing his forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds. His hands embraced Blaine’s hip, holding him while Sebastian rolled the chair forward to seat Blaine on his desk, next to the keyboard Blaine had almost thrown on the floor just a few minutes ago.

Sebastian opened Blaine’s dress pants, taking out his cock, tugging a few times until Blaine was completely hard again. Blaine’s licked his lips and leaned back onto his hands, closing his eyes when Sebastian’s lips closed around the head of his cock. It was nothing like Blaine had expected. He could feel Sebastian’s tongue everywhere on his dick, a warm, wet heat over every inch inside Sebastian’s mouth. Blaine had to fight to keep his hips down, not wanting to thrust up into Sebastian’s mouth. It seemed so impolite to do, even though Sebastian had practically forced him to deep throat and Blaine could imagine how amazing it would feel.  
  
“Sebastian,” Blaine moaned as Sebastian started playing with his balls, going lower down to his perineum where he stroked his index finger up and down with varying pressure. “I’m really close.”

Sebastian pulled off Blaine’s cock, his unoccupied hand stroking up and down while he looked around the room, presumably for something Blaine could come in. Sebastian pulled his hand away from Blaine’s ass, opening one of his drawers to take out tissues buried beneath office supplies of all kinds. When Sebastian had everything ready to clean up Blaine’s come, he sped up the movement of his fist still curled around Blaine’s cock, using his warm saliva as lubrication. Blaine felt like his eyes turned, staring into the back of his head and his toes curled inside his shoes as his orgasm approached. He gripped Sebastian’s shoulders to have something to hold onto, gasping while he started to come. Sebastian expertly caught everything in the tissue he had prepared.

“God,” Blaine gasped as he started to come down from his orgasm, “that was amazing.”  
Sebastian snorted while he stood up, pulling up his own pants and fixing his shirt. He threw the tissue in the bin before walking towards his private bathroom that was located next to his office.

“You can clean up in here when I’m done,” he said before vanishing in the bathroom, leaving Blaine back alone and confused.

-

That evening a few of the guys from the Warbler’s decided to spend some time together at Jeff’s house. It was a welcoming opportunity for Blaine, who had done nothing but replay what had happened that day over and over in his head, trying to figure out where he was standing with Sebastian. A bunch of guys getting together, drinking and playing video games was just what he needed. He didn’t really have another gay guy he could talk to, so distraction, instead of working it out, had to suffice.

The group that got together was pretty small, containing of only those Warbler’s who either drank alcohol themselves, or didn’t have a problem with other’s drinking. As open minded as Dalton seemed, it was still a private school with students who grew up pretty sheltered from the real world. The guys Blaine was closest to came though, the group containing of Jeff, Nick, David, and some other Warbler’s Blaine wasn’t that close to.

“What’s up with you today?” David asked an hour after they all arrived, taking a seat next to him on the couch, behind the guys who sat on the floor playing video games. “You’re really quiet.”

“Just thinking about work,” Blaine replied while slumping farther down onto the couch, a half empty beer in his right hand. He didn’t want to drink too much, since he had to drive home in a few hours so he actually got some sleep before work.

“Are you having fun? I know you didn’t really want to do it,” David said, fumbling with the paper on his bottle.

“It’s okay.”

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing's wrong, David. Do I always have to act happy just so people think I’m okay?” Blaine said, the words coming out with more venom than he intended. He could see David raise his eyebrows out of the corner of his eye and immediately felt bad for treating his friend like that.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, turning his head towards David, “I’m having a bit of a hard time with my boss.”

“How so?” David asked, turning so he was completely turned towards Blaine, pulling his legs into a crossed position on the couch.

“I just never know where I stand with him. It’s complicated.”

He could see the concern in David’s eyes. The senior was, next to Wes who had graduated the year before to go to Harvard, one of the guys who had taken Blaine under their wings when he first transferred to Dalton. He was like a better version of a big brother for Blaine.

“Well, I’ll listen if you want to talk,” David said when Blaine wouldn’t continue explaining.

“Thank you,” Blaine said before chugging his beer.

-

Blaine woke up the next morning on the couch to the blaring sound of someone’s phone. He vaguely remembered drinking one beer after the other yesterday, thinking ‘screw you, Mr. Smythe, I can be spontaneous and fun and show up to work late, completely hung-over.’ Now that he actually had to get up and drag himself to work, he regretted his decision. It was childish, he was punishing himself more by trying to rile up Sebastian than he punished Sebastian.

He wasn’t the first one to be awake. David was sitting in the kitchen, stirring a bowl of cereal. The clock on the wall showed that Blaine still had two hours to get ready for work, from which he would need one for driving into Columbus.

“Good morning Blaine,” David said, setting down his spoon into the bowl in front of him, “how do you feel?”

“Not as bad as I thought I would,” Blaine answered honestly. His stomach was upset, and a light headache made him sensitive to the light that was streaming in from the kitchen window but other than that he felt fine. He wasn’t hungry yet, deciding he would wait until lunch to let his stomach settle down.

“Did I do anything embarrassing yesterday?” Blaine asked, a slight smile on his lips.  
“Not really. You weren’t singing or trying to make out with someone,” David replied, picking up his spoon again. “You said something about showing your boss you’re not boring, though. That was interesting.”

Blaine’s stomach turned. He prayed that that was the only thing he had said about Sebastian.  
“Really,” Blaine said, “how so?”

“You seem to care a lot about what he thinks of you,” David answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Is that wrong? He’s my boss, I care what he thinks about me,” Blaine said defensively.  
  
David raised his arms, his palms facing Blaine to show that he didn’t mean to start an argument over Blaine’s drunken blabbering. After a few minutes of silence, Blaine excused himself because he wanted to drive home before going to work to change clothes and brush his teeth.

-

Blaine barely got to work in time. He had ended up taking a shower to rid himself of the smell of alcohol, pizza and teenage boys trapped inside one room for hours. He hadn’t slicked his hair back with gel and instead opted for just a little bit of gel to keep it in shape for the whole day. Tina had held back a giggle when he had walked in but she couldn’t say whatever comment had lain on her tongue since she had been on the phone. Blaine braced himself for lunch, where she would unload all the jokes she could come up with over the course of the day.

Blaine’s could feel his heart beating throughout his whole body when he stepped into the room that had been his office for a few days, knowing that Sebastian would most likely come out soon to say good morning to him. He didn’t know how he should react, if he should try to kiss Sebastian as a good morning, or if he should keep it professional. Maybe he should just ignore that they had sucked each other’s dicks just the day before. He started up the computer, getting antsy while he waited for Sebastian to come out. Maybe he should knock and say hello himself.

With wobbly knees Blaine stood up and walked over to the door leading into Sebastian’s office, knocking softly. Sebastian called him in immediately, his confident voice making Blaine’s stomach flip again.

“Good morning, Blaine,” Sebastian said when Blaine stepped inside his office, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning,” Blaine whispered back, hovering uncertainly near the entrance, his hand still on the door knob.

Sebastian waved him over to his desk, pulling him into his lap again when Blaine started fidgeting next to his seat. Their lips pressed together, Sebastian’s tongue quickly licking over Blaine’s lips, and all of Blaine’s worries went away for the few seconds they kissed.  
“Now that’s how you say hello from now on,” Sebastian said, letting his hand stroke over Blaine’s butt. A relieved, yet nervous laugh escaped Blaine. He put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulder, pressing another, chaste kiss to Sebastian’s lips before leaning back in the older man’s lap.

“Now, get me a coffee.”

-

Their relationship was just like pre mutual dick sucking. Sebastian gave Blaine things to do and Blaine did them to the best of his abilities, still feeling like his work wasn’t good enough for Sebastian’s high standards. The only differences in their routine were Sebastian’s blatant looks at his body and the squeezes and kisses he incorporated into their dance. Blaine had never felt as alive as he did right here and then, when Sebastian stood behind him breathing hot air into his neck again, his hands on Blaine’s waist.

“You should come see me in my office,” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear, pressing a slight kiss to his temple before departing. A grin spread over Blaine’s face, his blood flowing downwards to his groin in anticipation of what Sebastian had planned for him.

Sebastian had put away some paperwork’s from his desk, pushing his keyboard and mouse away to create a vacant space on the surface. He commanded Blaine to lock the door this time when he heard him step inside.

Blaine walked over to Sebastian, who placed him onto the desk before pressing their lips together again, his hands immediately working open Blaine’s clothes. Blaine responded by unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt, his hands roaming over the older man’s chest, scratching lightly over his nipples with his thumbs.

“Turn around,” Sebastian said after he had opened Blaine’s pants. Blaine complied slowly, his heart in his throat. He didn’t know if he was ready to actually have sex with Sebastian, if that was what he had planned.

“Sebastian,” he mumbled when Sebastian pulled down his pants and bent him over the desk, “I’m-”

“Relax,” Sebastian answered, “I’m not going to fuck you. Yet.”

Blaine’s breath hitched but he relaxed his body, letting Sebastian press him into the table. He could hear Sebastian’s belt opening behind him, a zipper being pulled. He felt Sebastian’s finger between his cheeks, stroking over his hole. Blaine shifted on his feet, his cock trapped almost painfully between the desk and his body.

He heard Sebastian spit behind him, the noise so lewd in the quiet of his office. After a few seconds Blaine felt Sebastian’s wet cock between his ass cheeks, gliding up and down while Sebastian’s hands pressed his cheeks together. Blaine shifted again, making his position more comfortable for Sebastian. He could feel the head of Sebastian’s cock stroking over his hole each time. A moan escaped him when Sebastian put pressure onto it, his dick slickly gliding through Blaine’s crack.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth, slapping Blaine’s ass, the whacking noise echoing throughout the room. “You have no idea how sexy you are when you don’t try to look like daddy’s good little boy.”

Blaine moaned when Sebastian put one hand between his shoulder blades, pressing his body onto the desk while he started grinding his cock faster.

“I always knew the quiet ones are the ones who want it the most,” Sebastian continued, his voice strained.

Blaine gripped the edge of the desk, glad that it was sturdy enough to not rock with each of Sebastian’s thrusts. He was moaning and panting behind Blaine, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Blaine’s body rocked up and down, his cock rubbing over the wood of Sebastian’s desk. Sebastian came first, jerking his cock while pressing Blaine down, letting his come drip onto Blaine’s back and ass. Blaine laid there for a while, until Sebastian got a tissue to wipe his come off Blaine’s body.

“Come here,” Sebastian whispered, making Blaine turn around again. He pressed a dirty kiss onto Blaine’s lips, his hands wrapping around his cock. Blaine didn’t need long until he was gasping and coming between their bodies.

-

Blaine’s phone started ringing just as he got out of the shower. He had left work a few hours ago, stealing a few kisses from Sebastian before walking out of the office and driving home. He had encountered Hunter in the elevator, who had only nodded in his direction and given him a glance over. Blaine was squirming the whole ride down, knowing that Hunter knew.

The number calling wasn’t familiar to Blaine but he answered anyway.

“Hey Anderson,” he heard Sebastian speak, “are you busy?”

Blaine was perplexed. He guessed Sebastian got his phone number from Tina, who probably had all his application documents but he would have never guessed that Sebastian would call him.  
  
“No?” Blaine answered, starting to towel his hair dry.

“Do you want to come over?”

“To where?”

“My house, of course.” He heard Sebastian chuckle. “Don’t tell your daddy.”

Blaine wondered if Sebastian was drunk. His voice were a little slurred but he seemed fully aware of what he was doing.

“Okay,” Blaine replied without giving himself too much time to think. If he would consider what this meant, he would never be able to convince himself to drive to Sebastian’s house.

“Send me your address.”

“Atta boy,” Sebastian whispered before hanging up.

-

An hour later, Blaine was parking in front of Sebastian’s garage. He had told his parents that he would spend the night at Jeff’s again. They had protested at first but Blaine could convince them by pointing out that he had gone to work today even though he had spent the night at someone’s house. He really was glad that his parents trusted him to decide for himself what was good for him.

Sebastian opened the door when Blaine walked up, pulling him into the house before Blaine could even say hello.

“I want to fuck you,” Sebastian mumbled as he pressed Blaine against the front door, trailing kisses down his throat and letting his hands wander between Blaine’s thighs. Blaine heard a ringing in his ears, together with a rush of blood sounding like a wave hitting the shore.  
  
“Okay,” he whimpered and let Sebastian pull him towards the bedroom. He didn’t even have enough time to look around Sebastian’s house.

Sebastian’s bedroom was spacious and tastefully decorated, though it seemed more like a hotel room than a space where Sebastian had spent his time living. The room was held in gray, white and black shades, the bed covers completely white, perpetuating the hotel look even more. Black curtains were pulled in front of windows and only a modern looking bedside lamp that was mounted on the wall bathed the room in a yellow-ish color.

Sebastian sat down on the bed staring at Blaine who stood in front of him.

“Strip,” he commanded, stroking his palm over the unmistakable bulge in his pants. Blaine started taking off his t-shirt, before Sebastian interrupted him.

“Slowly,” the older man said, his eyes not leaving Blaine’s body.

Blaine slowly pulled the shirt over his head, letting it fall onto the floor of the bedroom. Then he started opening the fly of his pants, pulling them down a little before Sebastian commanded him to turn around. Showing his backside to Sebastian, Blaine pulled his pants down slowly, bending over to take them off his legs, awkwardly taking off his socks in the process. He could hear the bed behind him creaking; Sebastian had moved. A short look over his shoulder showed him that Sebastian himself was taking off his pants and underwear, his shirt already on the floor. Blaine was tense as he slowly pulled his boxer briefs down hiss as, letting them fall down on the floor before turning around towards Sebastian.

Sebastian scooted backwards onto the bed, pulling Blaine with him. Lying down on top of Sebastian was weird. Blaine had been so used to Sebastian controlling all their sexual encounters, being in charge of what was happening felt awkward. Sebastian must have noticed his awkwardness, taking charge by leaning up and kissing Blaine, letting his tongue lick over his lips and tongue. Sebastian’s hands roamed over Blaine’s back, his ass and his thighs. Blaine, who hadn’t really been turned on before, too nervous for his cock to get hard felt his blood rush southwards. He was about to lose his virginity, he realized suddenly. It felt so much more real, being in Sebastian’s house instead of on top of his desk in the law firm.

Sebastian rolled them over so that he was on top, trailing kisses down Blaine’s body, down his torso to press a kiss against the top of his thighs while one of his hands stroked over Blaine’s balls down to his hole. A dry finger pressed against it, massaging the muscle, and Blaine instinctively put up one of his legs to make the angle easier for Sebastian. Sebastian sat up, leaning over to the bedside table to Blaine’s left, grabbing a tube of lube. He squirted a bit on his fingers and then put it down next to Blaine again. He looked into Blaine’s eyes as he started stroking over Blaine’s hole again, his finger’s slicking up the skin.

Blaine had fingered himself before, tentative touches under the shower, but it didn’t feel anything like when Sebastian did it. It didn’t hurt him, instead just felt like a weird intrusion he had to get used to.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” Sebastian said as he pushed the finger in farther.

“I’m good,” Blaine answered, closing his eyes and spreading his legs a little further.

It seemed like an eternity until Sebastian entered another finger, his other hand curling around Blaine’s cock to ensure he stayed hard. He slowly got used to the feeling of feeling his heartbeat at the muscle Sebastian was stretching, which was weirder than feeling Sebastian’s fingers inside him.

“Do you feel like you’re ready?” Sebastian asked, his fingers smoothly gliding in and out of Blaine’s ass. Blaine could only nod in response.

“Just…” he started saying, watching as Sebastian grabbed a condom from the nightstand, “go slow?”

“Of course,” Sebastian mumbled as he put the condom on and lubed himself up. He looked at Blaine for a second, probably figuring out in which position he wanted him, before leaning down like they were before.

Blaine could feel the slick tip of the condom before he could feel Sebastian’s cock against his ass. He felt Sebastian’s heartbeat against his heart, heard and felt him breathe against his ear as the older man guided his cock into Blaine. Blaine bit his lip, not wanting to make too much noise. Having a cock in his ass was definitely different from fingers, he realized before Sebastian began to shallowly thrust into him.

Slight gasps came from Blaine’s mouth each time Sebastian pressed in, slowly inching in deeper and deeper, until his hips rested against Blaine.

“You’re amazing,” Sebastian whispered, sucking a bruise onto Blaine’s throat. Blaine felt his heart clench and he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the feeling of Sebastian on and inside his body. He could freak out over this tomorrow, when he had the time to do it.  
Sebastian’s thrusts picked up on speed, and soon Blaine was rocking up and down with the speed. Sebastian leaned back on his legs, holding Blaine’s hips in his hands and pulling them upwards, so Blaine’s ass was off the mattress. He started thrusting even faster and harder, the crude sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room.

Blaine grabbed his cock, stroking slowly while Sebastian fucked him. He could feel Sebastian hitting his prostate every few thrusts, making Blaine’s cock jerk each time. Blaine looked down on himself when he felt liquid sliding down his torso, only to discover that his cock was steadily leaking pre-come.

Sebastian started to concentrate on hitting Blaine’s prostate with each trust, making Blaine’s legs quiver where they were wrapped around Sebastian. He pressed his nails into the palms of his hands, trying to keep himself from touching his cock and coming too soon. Blaine’s fingers had always been too short to reach his prostate but Sebastian was just it perfectly, so good that Blaine would be able to come from just being fucked.

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned, moving his arms above his head and letting his head rest on his side while Sebastian was still pounding into him, “I understand why everyone’s so obsessed with this.”

He heard Sebastian laugh breathlessly, “I haven’t even rimmed you yet,” he added absent-mindedly while his hand inched towards Blaine’s cock.

The second Sebastian touched him Blaine came, drenching his already wet stomach with a seemingly endless amount of come. It was way more than he was used to from masturbating and he wondered if it had something to do with being penetrated.

“Sorry,” Blaine said, his voice strained. He hadn’t noticed it before but his hips and legs were starting to hurt from the position he was in. Sebastian’s grip on his hips got stronger as he came closer to coming, closing his eyes and pulling Blaine onto his cock.

Sebastian was pretty quiet when he came and if his cock hadn’t jerked inside Blaine’s ass, Blaine wouldn’t have noticed. Sebastian stayed inside him for a few seconds afterwards, letting his cock get massaged by Blaine, who had started fidgeting in the uncomfortable position he was in. His come had glided onto his chest by now and was drying. He would definitely need a shower after this.

Blaine’s ass hurt a little as Sebastian pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it up before he got out a tissue from his nightstand and wrapped it around the rubber. He put it on the nightstand afterwards.

“Come on,” Sebastian said while standing up, pulling Blaine up by his hand, “I definitely need to wash your before I let you sleep in my bed.”

Blaine felt a stupid grin form on his face.

Maybe, just maybe, this meant more to Sebastian than just sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends. I'm probably going to add more to this verse later on, since I still have some ideas for our boys and some scenes that were taken out.

Blaine woke up the next morning with Sebastian cuddled around his back, his arms around him and his hands on Blaine’s stomach, Sebastian’s nose buried in Blaine’s hair. The covers were halfway down their bodies but Blaine still felt hot with Sebastian pressed against him this close, even if his nose and ears were slightly cold. They had taken a shower before going to bed yesterday and Sebastian had given him a shirt to sleep in. It was slightly too big, reaching past Blaine’s butt and had made him feel like he was wearing a dress. Sebastian had smiled when Blaine had put it on the night before.

He was the first one awake, Sebastian’s breathing calm and even behind him. Blaine had taken a long time to fall asleep, his heart pounding almost violently when Sebastian had cuddled him the night before. Sebastian had laughed at him when he felt it and had told him to relax before kissing him, which made Blaine’s heart beat even faster. They still hadn’t talked about their relationship and Blaine’s stomach felt like it turned itself around when just thinking about bringing up the topic. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Sebastian, even if it wasn’t a real relationship for the older man.

After a few minutes of listening to the turmoil in his head, Blaine turned around in Sebastian’s arms, stirring him awake in the process. His eyes blinked sleepily at Blaine, the left corner of his mouth going up into a slight smile.

“Good morning, Blaine,” he growled, his voice sleep ridden. Blaine leaned forward and brought their lips together for a short moment.

“I thought this is how we say good morning,” Blaine said smiling, putting his nose against Sebastian’s neck afterwards to warm it up.

“You’re cold,” Sebastian complained, grabbing the blankets from around their waists and putting them up to his own nose, putting Blaine completely under the covers.

“Hey,” Blaine protested before tickling Sebastian’s sides.

“Since you’re already down there you can also blow me,” Sebastian said laughing, pressing a hand on top of Blaine’s head and pushing him down.  Blaine let himself be pushed down to Sebastian’s crotch, pulled down his boxers and then pressed his cold nose to the inside of Sebastian’s thigh.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Blaine!” Sebastian yelled, his legs almost hitting Blaine in the face when he moved them out of reflex. “I changed my mind, no morning blowjobs from you.” Blaine laughed and came up from between Sebastian’s legs, positioning himself on top of the older man. Neither of them spoke for a while, until Sebastian’s alarm clock disturbed the silence.

“It’s half past six,” Sebastian said while running his hand through Blaine’s curly hair, “we should get up and get ready for work.”

“I don’t have a suit here,” Blaine noticed, “also, it’s the day after my first time so we should stay in bed and celebrate me joining into manhood.” Sebastian laughed out loud, making Blaine shake on top of his body.

“As great as that sounds, I have meetings with clients today.”

Blaine pouted but rolled off Sebastian, spreading himself out on the huge bed. He wished he could stay there forever, not having to worry about relationships and his future. His dad had asked him again if he liked working at the law firm and Blaine had tried to tell him as nicely as possible that, while he didn’t hate it, he would rather do something he was passionate about it. Blaine knew it was hard for his father to understand his sons’, since both Blaine and Cooper chose performing arts instead of something ‘practical’, while Blaine’s father had always worked behind the scenes in big companies. After Cooper threw away college education and ran off to L.A., Blaine had been the sole hope of having a successful son for his father, and Blaine didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I hope you like breakfast at Starbucks,” Sebastian’s voice tore Blaine from his depressing thoughts, “because I’m not gonna cook for you.”

-

Sebastian was coming over for dinner, and Blaine was kind of freaking out. His dad had followed through on his whim of inviting his old friend over for dinner, even though Blaine had tried to talk him out of it.

“Dad,” he had argued, “isn’t it inappropriate because he’s my boss?”

Needless to say that his father had just laughed at his concerns.

“Just call it a business dinner,” he had answered and left Blaine alone with his worries.

Even though Blaine was a great actor, his talent only seemed to work when he was on stage. Pretending to not know Sebastian personally in front of his parents would be incredibly hard, and the last thing he wanted to happen was make his parents suspicious about his and Sebastian’s relationship. Hell, even he was confused as to what their relationship was, how would he explain it to his parents?

“What are you making for dinner? Mr. Smythe told me you invited him,” Blaine said, hovering around his mother in the kitchen. He had just come home from work, where Sebastian had told him about being invited over to the Anderson’s today.

“I’m making fish,” Mae replied in Tagalog, and Blaine instantly felt bad for asking her in English. His mother and he usually spoke in her native language, as there wasn’t a huge Filipino community in Ohio. His dad didn’t like it when they spoke it in front of him, feeling like he was being left out when they talked with each other, but whenever they were alone they switched.

“How was your day?” Mae asked, and then sat at the kitchen table. Blaine followed and sat opposite her.

“Like always,” Blaine replied, trying hard not to blush when he thought about waking up next to Sebastian and the kisses they shared whenever they had time to spare. 

“You weren’t late because you slept over at your friends?”

“No, mom, I’m very responsible,” Blaine joked, smiling at his mother. She smiled back, taking Blaine’s hands in her own.

“So he’s just a friend?”

“Oh god, yeah,” Blaine laughed after a few seconds of staring at his mother, trying to figure out what she meant, “Nick isn’t really my type.”

He got up shortly after that to go this room, not noticing his mouther’s furrowed brows and confused face.

-

Sebastian came a few minutes early, in his hand a bottle of champagne he bought for the dinner. Instead of a suit, he was wearing a comfortable looking beige sweater and dress pants, which made him look younger than he was. Blaine found that he liked the casual way Sebastian dressed when he was not at work.

Sebastian was better at pretending not to know how Blaine looked like without his clothes, writhing in pleasure beneath him than Blaine had thought he would be. They shook each other’s hands, a smirk playing around the edges of Sebastian’s lips while they greeted each other.

They sat down for dinner after a few minutes of small talk in the living room, Blaine’s father on the head of the table, Mae on his right, and Sebastian to his left. Blaine sat down next to mother, just to be safe. He didn’t know if Sebastian would try feeling him up under the table when his parents were in the same room.

“So how’s Blaine doing at work?” Richard asked when they started picking at their fish.

“Blaine’s very good at what he does,” Sebastian answered smiling, “even though sometimes he is a little sloppy. But that’s to be expected, it’s his first time, after all.”

Blaine almost couldn’t swallow the piece of fish he had just chewed, and felt all his blood shoot towards his face. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian had just said that, and Blaine was sure his father would notice that Sebastian wasn’t talking about the internship, at all.

Instead, Richard just laughed and shot Blaine a proud look. Blaine looked over to Sebastian, who was cutting into his food with a dirty smirk on his face.

“I have a very experienced teacher,” Blaine commented raising his eyebrow at Sebastian.

“I totally forgot the champagne!” Blaine’s mother exclaimed.

“I’ll get it,” Sebastian said before standing up. “Should I get three or four glasses?”

“I think Blaine can handle one glass,” Richard said, winking at Blaine. Blaine smiled at his father, watching as Sebastian brought the bottle in the kitchen, four thin champagne glasses in his other hand. He went around the table, pouring everyone a glass.  He put his hand on Blaine’s back and stroked up and down with his thumb when he was standing behind Blaine, the touch sheltered from Blaine’s parents eyes by Sebastian’s back.

“So, Sebastian,” Blaine’s father said when Sebastian took place again, sipping on his champagne, “I haven’t heard a lot from you the last few years. What have you been up to?”

“Work. Just a lot of work,” Sebastian replied, his smile strained.

“No family?” Richard asked, not sounding surprised.

“No. I was engaged for a little while, but that didn’t work out,” Sebastian said, shooting a quick look towards Blaine.

Blaine didn’t know anything about Sebastian’s prior relationships other than that the older man had casual hook ups now. The realization that Sebastian had serious relationships before hadn’t occurred to Blaine before, but it made sense; Sebastian was in his 40s after all.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mae said.

 “How long have you guys been married?” Sebastian asked, trying to get the topic of conversation away from himself.

“Fifteen years,” Richard answered. Blaine knew his father didn’t like talking about family matters, so he was surprised when his father told the truth to Sebastian. Blaine’s dad had been married to another woman, Cooper’s mother, before meeting Mae. Blaine believed that his dad had had an affair with Blaine’s mother while still being married to his first wife, but he had never been brave enough to ask his mother about it.

“That’s pretty long,” Sebastian noted, “I must have just started my company when Blaine was born.”

Blaine had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Sebastian.

“I wouldn’t have though that Hunter and you would be able to work together,” Richard said laughing. “You hated each other all through high school.”

“We can’t stand being around each other, but we also can’t be away from the other,” Sebastian said laughing. “We got closer in college.”

“Harvard, right?” Sebastian nodded.

Blaine was impressed. Sebastian had accomplished so much in his life, and Blaine still couldn’t figure out what he wanted to study later on.

“This is really great,” Sebastian mentioned pointing towards the food on his plate, and Mae smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

“Richard is pretty secretive about his life before he was rich and successful,” Mae said, winking at her husband, “I never heard how you two met.”

“We met at Dalton,” Sebastian answered. “He was two grades above me, but we played lacrosse together.”

“Lacrosse,” Blaine repeated laughing, not able to imagine his father running around on a field.

“I was young once, too,” Richard argued. “Sebastian was team captain throughout his whole stay at Dalton.” Blaine smiled at Sebastian. He would have to ask him to see some old yearbooks when he was at Sebastian’s house again.

They finished up dinner talking about school and life, Sebastian recounting on how he started the law firm together with Hunter. He had given up moving towards a bigger city for the man he got engaged to, Sebastian later admitted. Blaine had watched his parents for a reaction, but had gotten none. Richard had probably known about Sebastian being gay before and had told Blaine’s mother.

“It was a pleasure to eat dinner with you,” Sebastian said at the end of the meal, getting ready for leaving.

“Oh no, it was a pleasure to have you over,” Mae said, following Sebastian to the door where they all shook hands as a good bye.

“He’s such a nice guy,” he could hear his mother say as Blaine walked up the stairs to his room.

-

“Are we going to the party Hunter invited us to?”

Blaine laid spread out on Sebastian’s bed again, his clothes strewn across the room. He had gone home early from work, Sebastian telling him he wanted to fuck him hard and long and _dirty_. Blaine had been on his hands and knees, with Sebastian pounding into him from behind, his hands gripping Blaine’s waist and pulling him onto his cock with each thrust. Blaine had never felt as alive as he did when Sebastian had slapped his ass while Blaine was coming.

Sebastian was quiet besides Blaine, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. Blaine turned around to get a look at him, trying to find out why he wasn’t answering his question.

“Sebastian,” Blaine whined, pressing kisses to the older man’s chest, “answer me.” Sebastian grumbled, his hands stroking through Blaine’s hair.

“It’s gonna be really boring,” he mumbled, “Hunter’s friends are all stuck up assholes.”

“You’re a friend of Hunter’s and you’re pretty okay,” Blaine mentioned, trailing kisses farther down Sebastian’s torso, letting his tongue glide over his abs.

“When did you stop respecting me? I’m still your boss,” Sebastian said laughing, blinking down at where Blaine had started licking around the base of Sebastian’s cock, which slowly hardened again.

“Please, boss,” Blaine said smiling, “let’s go to a party together and make out in front of random people.”

“You just want to show me off,” Sebastian said in a playfully upset voice, “I’m just a piece of meat for you.”

“Piece of meat is right,” Blaine said smirking before running his tongue up and down Sebastian’s cock.

“I have a bad feeling about it,” Sebastian admitted. “You’re underage. My friends are used to seeing me with younger guys, but I’ve never actually brought a _boy_ with me.”

“So now they’re your friends, too?” Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at Sebastian before taking his cock in his mouth, sucking lightly while letting his tongue run over the head.

“We’ll go if you deep throat me and let me come in your mouth,” Sebastian decided, spreading his legs a bit further. “Also, no spitting it out after,” he added, his hand pressing down on Blaine’s head.

-

“Mom, I’m going out!” Blaine yelled the next weekend. He had fed his parents a lie of hanging out with the Warbler’s to be able to go to Hunter’s party with Sebastian.

“Have fun and be responsible!” He heard his father say from the living room where he watched the news. Blaine rolled his eyes, but answered with an affirmative noise before getting his car keys and leaving the house.

He would drive to Sebastian’s house first, where they would take Sebastian’s Mercedes to Hunter’s house. Blaine would spend the night at Sebastian’s and drive home tomorrow afternoon, to keep up the appearance of staying with friends.

Blaine parked his car inside of Sebastian’s garage. Sebastian walked outside to help Blaine carry his bag containing  clothes for tomorrow inside, then he got his car keys and they drove towards Hunter’s house, which was about a twenty minute drive to the east of Columbus.

“You look great,” Sebastian said while driving. Blaine blushed, grateful that it was dark inside the car. He had worn black skinny pants that made his butt look huge, and a normal white dress shirt. More casual than what he wore in the office, but still formal enough so Hunter wouldn’t judge him. Sebastian had opted to an outfit similar to the one he wore to dinner at the Anderson’s house.

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered. He looked to his left, seeing Sebastian smile lightly. When they stopped at a red light Sebastian turned towards him, leaning over to press a kiss against Blaine’s lips. Blaine’s whole body tingled when Sebastian leaned back in his seat, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of some song that was playing in the radio. Blaine didn’t recognize the singer.

“Are you going to introduce me to people as your boy toy?” Blaine asked, hoping to find out what Sebastian thought about their relationship. Sebastian puffed out some air in resemblance of a laugh.

“I think there’s no good way to introduce you,” he admitted. “Admitting that I have sex with someone I work with can only go wrong. So that means if I  tell people who you are, I have to pretend to not be banging you,” Sebastian accelerated once the light turned green, stopping momentarily to concentrate on the traffic, “but I don’t want to not touch you the whole evening.”

“So where does that leave us?” Blaine asked quietly, looking out of the window on his right, seeing the lights of Columbus go by.

“Where does that leave us,” Sebastian repeated quietly, but loud enough for Blaine to understand.

-

 The party was already in full swing when Sebastian parked his car. Sebastian put his hand on Blaine’s thigh after he turned off the engine, unfastening his seat belt and turning towards Blaine.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, studying Blaine’s face in the dark.

“Why should I be mad at you?” Blaine said, putting his hand on Sebastian’s. He had been quiet for the remainder of the drive, not knowing how to respond to Sebastian’s not-answer to his question.

“Because I don’t call you my boyfriend,” Sebastian replied, stroking his thumb over the inside of Blaine’s thigh. Blaine didn’t reply, instead opted to turning towards Sebastian, watching him as intently as he was watching Blaine.

“That’s because I’m not, aren’t I?”

“I’m too old to be your boyfriend. Hell, I’m too old to be anybody’s boyfriend,” Sebastian said bitterly, trying to take his hand away from Blaine’s leg.

“I knew how old you were when this started,” Blaine said, holding onto Sebastian’s hand. “You know that I don’t care.” He could hear Sebastian sigh.

“You should care. When you’re 30, I’ll be 55. When you’re 50, I’ll be 75. Or dead.”

“And I’ll be the guy everyone is jealous of, because I have the hot, older sugar daddy,” Blaine said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, at least partially, because Sebastian’s frown turned upside down, and he leaned over to press a kiss against Blaine’s forehead.

“Let’s just have fun tonight, okay?” Sebastian asked, squeezing Blaine’s hand as he nodded.

-

Blaine was pleasantly buzzed an hour into being at Hunter’s. His house was huge, bigger than Sebastian’s, with a swimming pool in the backyard and at least three floors. It was furnished with what looked like the most expensive brands Blaine had ever seen in his life, most of which seemed to be Italian.

In his hand was a glass of champagne that was probably worth more than the suit he wore to work.

Sebastian had left him to his own devices for a few minutes, talking business with a few lawyer friends. Blaine wasn’t offended by Sebastian sending him away for discussing business, as Blaine would have been bored out of his mind. Instead, he went to the bar and refilled his glass.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sebastian asked, stepping up to Blaine and putting a hand on Blaine’s waist.

“I think I shouldn’t drink more than I already had,” Blaine mused, leaning back onto Sebastian’s body.

“Hunter told me to take it away from you or he’d turn me in to the police for providing alcohol to minors,” Sebastian replied laughing, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple. “I want to see how lose you get when you’re drunk, though,” Sebastian continued, pressing his crotch against Blaine’s ass. “I want to fuck you while you’re a mess, not able to even form real sentences.”

Blaine laughed, even though he knew it would kind of ruin the moment. But Sebastian’s word were funny to him, they made him feel good about himself. Sebastian could have anybody, but he chose to stick around Blaine.

“I really like you,” Blaine whispered, his eyes closing when he leaned his head back onto Sebastian’s chest. When Sebastian didn’t reply Blaine turned around in his arms, setting his glass on a nearby table before cuddling up to Sebastian.

Sebastian’s arms curled around Blaine’s waist, pulling them closer together. Hus mouth found Blaine’s neck, pressing slight kisses onto the skin there, making goose bumps appear down Blaine’s back. Blaine smiled, putting his arms around Sebastian. He liked that Sebastian didn’t care that all of Hunter’s friends could see them like this, standing in the middle of the room while they mingled around them. It felt like a real relationship, something both of them took seriously.

“Blaine?”

Blaine’s stomach dropped at once. He pushed Sebastian away quickly, making the man stumble backwards. With a wildly beating heart, Blaine turned around.

His parents were standing in front of him, his mother’s mouth opened in shock, and his father looking ready to go after Sebastian. Blaine swallowed hard, feeling cold sweat gather on his back. He felt sober instantly. There was no chance in hell that his parents hadn’t seen him fooling around with Sebastian.

“Mom, dad,” Blaine said, his voice coming out higher than he expected it to, “what are you doing here?”

“Mr. Clarington invited us,” his mother answered, her eyes darting back and forth between her son and Sebastian, who had stepped back up to Blaine again, though keeping an _appropriate_ distance between them. Blaine nodded slowly, looking down on the floor. He had no idea what to say, it was like his mind was blank except for the thoughts of _shit_ and _how are we supposed to get out of this_?

“I don’t ever want to see you near my son again. We’re leaving,” Richard Anderson spoke up. Blaine’s head snapped up again. His father’s eyes were fixed on Sebastian, who nodded shortly without looking Richard in the eye, and then he walked away towards to bar. Blaine watched him leave, before he felt his father grab his arm and pull him out of Hunter’s mansion.

“How fucking stupid are you?” His father asked him when they got outside and were hidden from the people inside. A slap echoed in the darkness, and Blaine needed a moment to even comprehend that it was him that got slapped, his cheek starting to sting a few seconds after.

“Richard!” He heard his mother say perplexed.

Moments later he was pushed into the backseat of his father’s car, his parents getting into the front seats.

“My car is still at his house,” Blaine whispered absent mindedly while cupping his cheek. He wasn’t sure if his parents had even heard him.

-

Blaine was on the stairs going up to his room when he heard his father talk behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Blaine froze for a moment, then turned around.

“To my room,” he replied, trying to keep his voice devoid of any emotion, not wanting to make his father even angrier at him.

“Absolutely not,” his father said, crossing his arms, “you’re coming down to the kitchen, and then you explain.”

“Can I change first?” Blaine asked, his jeans uncomfortable and shirt wrinkled from the drive and his father pulling him. He also wanted to take a look at his cheek, which still hurt from the slap.

“No,” his father answered while walking back into the kitchen. Blaine stood on the steps for a few seconds, breathing in and out, willing back tears that started to gather in his eyes. If he cried while arguing, his father would not take him seriously.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table when Blaine walked in, his father standing at the counter, looking out of the window. There was a screeching noise when Blaine pulled out a chair and sat down, putting his hands on top of the table and playing with his nails to keep himself busy.

“So?” He heard his father ask.

“What?” Blaine said. It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as his father moved away from the counter towards Blaine, gripping him by his hair, hard. Blaine cursed himself for not gelling his hair that day.

“What in the world were you thinking, making out with him, in front of people? How fucking stupid are you, Blaine?”

“Stop!” Mae yelled, standing up from the table and pulling her husband away from Blaine. “Hurting him won’t help.”

“It helps me,” Blaine heard his father mumble, and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, stinging on the left side of his face.

“Richard,” his mother whispered, and Blaine turned away when she took his hands in hers.

After a few seconds Blaine could see his parents walk into his view again, both of them sitting down in front of him at the table. Blaine wiped away his tears and sniffled, trying his hardest to not let sobs overtake his breathing. His mother reached out to take his hand, hers so warm against his ice cold palm.

“Please, Blaine,” she said stroking her thumb over the back of his hand, “tell us what’s going on.”

-

It was past midnight when Blaine got into bed. His parents had taken his phone and laptop away, grounding him indefinitely for the time being. He wasn’t allowed to communicate with Sebastian in any way, and Blaine’s father would drive out to him the next day to get his paperwork from his internship.

Blaine had taken a shower after the talk with his parents and had gotten an ice pack from his mother before going to sleep. His cheek was bruised, the outline of his father’s hand and fingers clearly imprinted on his face. His father had never slapped him like this before. The last time he had been spanked at all was when he was maybe nine years old and did something really stupid.

His mother had sat with him on his bed when she had brought up the ice pack, stroking through Blaine’s hair in the same way Sebastian had before. He had started crying again at the thought, wondering how he could even have enough fluids to cry any more.

“He didn’t force you to do anything, did he?” His mother had asked. Blaine shook his head.

“What were you thinking, Blaine?” Mae sighed, taking her hand out of her sons’ hair. She didn’t seem as mad as Blaine’s father.

“I love him.” He could hear his mother’s breathing stop for a few seconds, then return to normal.

“He’s older than me,” his mother whispered before standing up and leaving Blaine alone in his room.

-

It was three days into his grounding when Blaine saw Sebastian again. His father was at work when his mother yelled at him to come downstairs. His breathing almost stopped when he saw Sebastian standing inside of their living room, his hands buried into his pant pockets.

“Don’t tell your dad he was here. Make him leave before he gets home and stay downstairs,” his mother had told him before leaving the living room to go into the kitchen. Blaine had nodded, completely perplexed.

“She called me and told me to come over,” Sebastian said when Blaine turned towards him.

Blaine walked forwards, taking Sebastian into his arms, burying his face in the older man’s neck. It took a few seconds for him to register that Sebastian was not reciprocating his hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian whispered, “I should stopped this a long time ago.”

“No, no, no,” Blaine replied, taking Sebastian’s hands in his own, “I wanted to be with you, it’s not your fault.” Sebastian laughed sadly.

“You’re 17, Blaine, you don’t know what you want.”

“I want you,” Blaine whispered, squeezing Sebastian’s hand.

“Let’s sit down,” Sebastian said, walking Blaine over to the couch. He pulled an armchair up so he could sit opposite Blaine, their legs almost touching between them. Sebastian took a deep breath before he started speaking.

“Hunter planned it. He wants me to sell my share of the company to him or he’ll tell god knows who. He has witnesses who were at the party, who are ready to nod their heads to anything he says.”

Blaine felt like he couldn’t breathe. “What are we gonna do?”

“ _We’re_ not doing anything, Blaine. He is ready to pay me more money than I could ever spend, in addition to the money I have saved up and invested. I’ll sell it to him, move, and then I’m out of your life, forever.”

Blaine felt like he was going to throw up.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said weakly.

“I know,” Sebastian whispered, taking Blaine’s hands between his own. “You have to understand that this is the best thing that could happen to you. I don’t want you to be sad because of me.”

“But I’m going to be sad if you leave,” Blaine said, tears running down his cheeks again. “Don’t pretend you’re generous for leaving me. You’re only making yourself feel better.”

Sebastian leaned forwards, burying his face in his hands. He looked so old, worn down, with dark circles around his eyes, strands of his hair standing away from his head. Blaine leaned forwards to put his hands on Sebastian’s legs. The older man looked up, his eyes reddened. Blaine leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips. It only took a few seconds for Sebastian to kiss him back.

“I’ll be 18 soon,” Blaine said quietly, hopefully, when they broke the kiss.

“That doesn’t change much,” Sebastian said sighing, leaning back in the armchair and closing his eyes.

“I’m going to college next year,” Blaine tried again. “I’ll be moving away, too.” He stopped talking, pressing his leg against Sebastian’s to make him open his eyes.

“Do you want to be with me?” He asked, the words coming out of his mouth feeling foreign as he spoke them.

Sebastian nodded slowly, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Yes,” he whispered, nodding again.

“Then let’s wait until I’m moving away for college. We can choose a city together, one where there’s a college I want to go to,” Blaine said new hope sparking inside him. Sebastian didn’t answer, but instead just smiled sadly at Blaine.

-

Sebastian left not long after, saying good bye to Blaine and his mother. Blaine wanted to kiss him, but he had turned his face away and instead just hugged him, before quickly letting him go.

Afterwards, Blaine and Mae sat in the living room together, pretending to watch TV when they were both too occupied by their thoughts.

“So when you said you’d sleep over at Jeff’s house you were actually staying with him?” His mother broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Blaine admitted.

“That explains why you said the wrong name when I asked if he was your boyfriend.”

“What?”

“You said you were sleeping at Jeff’s house, but when I asked you the next day you said you had been at Nick’s,” his mother explained, her hand finding Blaine’s and linking their fingers together. “I knew you were seeing someone after that, but I would have never guessed it was Sebastian.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Blaine questioned.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t have answered me truthfully and I didn’t want you to lie to me,” Mae replied, smiling at Blaine. Blaine sighed.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Oh yes, and you’re gonna be grounded for a lot longer,” she laughed. “But right now I’m just really happy that you’re not a girl, because I know if you were, you’d be pregnant right now.”

“Mom!” Blaine said loudly, his face heating up. He didn’t want his mother to know he had been having sex with Sebastian, even though it was probably obvious. His mother chuckled.

“Is dad still angry?”

“Yes,” Mae answered, “but he’s not as angry at you as he is at Sebastian.”

“I destroyed their friendship.”

His mother didn’t say anything after that.

-

Sebastian moved out of Ohio within the month, the news about Hunter taking over the whole company a small article in the local newspaper Blaine found on the table. It didn’t even mention why Sebastian had sold his part.

-

Soon enough Blaine was back at Dalton, where nobody knew about what happened this summer. It was refreshing to not be around people who looked at him like he had done something unbelievable awful, but instead his life was just like before the summer. It felt lonelier without David, who had left for college a few days ago, but Nick and Jeff were both still there for Blaine.

Sebastian had changed his phone number. Blaine had cried the day someone else had picked up the phone and told him that this was their number now. His mother had just taken him into a hug and let him sob, not asking why. Blaine knew that she knew, though.

-

On Blaine’s 19th birthday he was already in New York, sharing an apartment with two roommates who also went to NYADA. He almost didn’t pick up his phone when he saw an unfamiliar number on his cell phone, but in a spur of the moment decision he decided to answer, since it was his birthday and he was feeling nice.

“Hello?” He asked, while settling down on his bed. It was already late, and his friends had just left his apartment from the small get together they had, celebrating his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Blaine.”

“Sebastian?”  Blaine sat up in his bed, his heart beating fast.

“The one and only,” he could hear Sebastian laugh. “How have you been?”

Blaine couldn’t answer him, he was so shocked.

“Blaine?” He could hear Sebastian ask. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” he whispered quickly, before Sebastian would hang up. “I’m good.”

“Where are you?”

“On my bed?” Blaine said, not knowing what Sebastian meant.

“Which city, stupid?”

“New York.”

“Massachusetts.”

“No, NYC, New York.”

“I mean I’m in Massachusetts,” Sebastian laughed again.

“Oh,” Blaine replied. His heart was beating wildly. Sebastian was on the east coast, too, not far away from New York at all.

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Blaine replied, smiling into his pillow as he lay down again.

“Great.”

“Great.”


End file.
